1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, small, low-cost cameras have become the norm. In addition, it is a significant problem to improve the quality of surface material and to provide an attractive appearance.
Under such circumstances, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2802428 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-105127) discloses a small-sized camera, which reduces the number of components and has a simplified mechanism. More specifically, the small-sized camera has a winding knob, a shutter mechanism, a rotation blocking member of the winding knob, and a shutter operation member, which are integrally configured. The small-sized camera is provided with an operation member, which is freely rotatable and axially movable with respect to a rotary support shaft of the winding knob. The operation member moves axially, and thereby, the rotation of the winding knob is blocked and blocking is released. On the other hand, the small-sized camera is configured so that the shutter operation can be made by rotation around the shaft of the operation member. The winding knob is provided in a camera main body, and the surroundings of the camera main body are covered with cover members.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-290200 discloses the following techniques relating to the structure of operation button, space saving of the structure including it, and improvement in its operability. According to the technique, a push-operatable operation member (cap/button) and a member having a shaft portion projecting from the operation member are integrally formed. The projecting shaft portion is fitted into a recess portion formed in a base plate so that it is freely slidable in the axial direction. A spring is interposed between the operation member and the base plate so that the operation member can be urged in the axial direction. The recess portion is formed with a plurality of projecting portions corresponding to the shaft portion at the axial circumference. A hole or concave portion (clearance) is formed at the position on the operation member corresponding to the projecting portion. The hole or concave portion is used for preventing the operation member from abutting against the projecting portion even if the operation member is being pushed.
The method of attaching various operation members and various techniques relating to the structure of the cover member have been proposed and used in practice.
On the other hand, proposals relating to the feel of surface quality and attractive appearance, that is, external appearance, have been made. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-267168 discloses a film unit with lens, such that a light blocking effect is kept in the main body even if the front cover is transparently formed, and no “fog” occurs. According to the technique, the lens holder is formed integrally with a light blocking rib, which extends in the direction near to the front end of a field camera, at the circumferential edge. In this case, a sector on the backside of the lens holder and a contact portion of a synchronizing switch are covered with the light blocking rib. Thus, the light blocking rib shields the side of a clearance where the sector is rotatable between the lens holder and the field camera.